destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Guardian Rises
A Guardian Rises is the first story mission in Destiny and takes place in Old Russia, Earth. The Guardian is revived by a Ghost, obtains a weapon and a jumpship, and learns all the basic functions of gameplay. This mission can only be played once by the same Guardian. Objectives * Enter The Wall * Find a weapon * Grab the Rifle * Fight through The Wall * Fight through the Fallen * Find the ship * Clear out the Fallen Walkthrough Enter the wall *Following two short cutscenes you will be spawned outside of the wall encompassing Cosmodrome. *Using the left analog move forwards towards the navigation point marking a break in the wall. **'TIP': Click the touch pad on PlayStation or the menu button on Xbox to display the navigation point. *Run through the abandoned cars towards the break in the wall. Keep to the left of the break and follow the railings to the wall. **'TIP': To run, press and hold the left analog stick. *Here you will find an entrance. Enter through door to enter the Breach. Find a weapon *Follow stairs up into a corridor lined with translucent windows. Follow the walkway past the windows and into the dark which your Ghost will kindly light up. *You will approach a set of stairs. When walking up them you will see a Fallen Dreg climbing up within the wall. *Proceed onward and you will enter a large dark chasm. Here the Ghost will wander off into the darkness to find the lights. *Activating the lights reveals numerous support pillars in the distance laden with Fallen. The sudden bright light alerts the Fallen to your presence with a pair of Shanks chasing the Ghost to your position. *Here a gate will open to your right. Follow the Ghost into the gate to find a Khvostov 7G-02 lying against a crate. Fight through the wall *Holding or will pick up the auto rifle and equip it, arming your Guardian for future battles. From here proceed down the corridor and away from the pursuing Shanks. *While proceeding down the corridor, on the second turn a Dreg will climb out the left side of the corridor and a Vandal will drop from the roof in ambush. Kill both using your newly found weapon. **'Tip': Pressing R1 on PlayStation or RB on Xbox will perform a melee attack. This will dispatch close quarters enemies quickly. *Carry on down the corridor towards an opening. Be aware as when you pass through the opening into the hall beyond, another Dreg will drop from the roof and attack. *Pass through the hall and past a broken fence/wall. Here you will be ambushed by three Dregs and a Vandal who will drop from the roof. *After dispatching the latest group of foes, cross the bridge beyond. At the end of the bridge and on the right is a Fallen loot cache. Open it to receive glimmer and either a Preacher Mk. 20 if you are a Titan/Warlock or a Calcutta-LR2 if you are a Hunter. *Proceed down the stairs after the loot cache and turn the corner slowly. This will reveal a corridor laden with trip mines. *To avoid dying either shoot the wall attachments from a distance (not the lasers) to detonate the trip mines or crouch ( or button) and walk under the lasers to avoid hitting and triggering the mines. *As you proceed down the hall avoiding trip mines, one Dreg will drop from the roof at the far end of the hall and 2 will emerge from the ground in front in ambush. A further four more Dregs will appear at the end of the corridor. *At the absolute end of the corridor you will enter a large hall and where you will be ambushed by a final four Vandals and five Dregs. or to revive. |expand= |anchor=1 }} .]] *To exit this hall, head to the right of the hall to find a door. This door leads to a large vent with fans. Proceed down the vent and exit through a door on the right to leave the wall and enter the Divide. Fight through the Fallen *As you first enter the Divide a fleet of Fallen ships, including a Ketch and several Skiffs, will enter Earth's atmosphere dropping Fallen enemies across the Divide. *While you proceed through the Divide you may choose to kill these enemies to gain experience and increase your level or avoid them entirely. **TIP: You can summon a vehicle by pressing menu and holding /clicking the touch pad and holding . This will allow you to drive right past all the enemies taking negligible damage. *Head forwards and under the sign marked РФБА to find the Fallen. Either kill or proceed past the Fallen towards the left and towards Dock 13. *The entrance to Dock 13 is marked by two large orange pipes. Be careful as there are numerous Dregs, Vandals and Shanks waiting at the entrance. Head into the building past the enemies. Find the ship *Proceed through the building and you will encounter a small party of Fallen, composed of four Dregs and a Vandal, in a small room filled with computers and nets hanging from the ceiling. *Kill them and proceed through the corridor into a large hall containing the abandoned ship and numerous Fallen enemies. Clear out the Fallen *This ship is protected by numerous Fallen including Dregs, Vandals, Shanks and Rahn, Devil Captain a Fallen Captain. *You will need to clear out the room of all Fallen including the Fallen Captain. When you have killed all the Fallen you will trigger the ending cutscene. Rewards *Arcadia Class Jumpship Transcript {Video} The screen fades from black into a view of space. "Bungie" and "Activision" text appears. A landing pod heads towards Mars's surface and lands. Astronauts leave the pod. The text "THE PLANET MARS" and "PRESENT DAY" appear in various languages. The Astronauts explore the surface of Mars and find an enormous spherical object hovering above the surface. The screen cuts to black and the text "Destiny" with the Destiny logo appears. The screen fades to show a view of the solar system. *'NARRATOR': We called it The Traveler, and its arrival changed us forever. Great cities were built on Mars and Venus. Mercury became a garden world. Human lifespan tripled. It was a time of miracles. We stared out at the galaxy and knew that it was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars. But the Traveler had an enemy: a Darkness, which had hunted it for eons across the black gulfs of space. Centuries after our Golden Age began, this Darkness found us, and that was the end of everything. The screen fades to black. *'NARRATOR': But it was also a beginning. {Cutscene} The camera pans over the Cosmodrome in Old Russia. There are many old, abandoned, rusted cars. A Ghost flies around, scanning various cars. A Fallen Captain sees the Ghost and orders his troops to move towards it. A Ghost scans another car. *'GHOST': Is it possible? The Ghost opens up and continues scanning. *'GHOST': There you are. The screen fades to black. The screen fades in and then to black again a few times to simulate the effect of eyes opening. *'GHOST': Guardian. Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian! The Guardian looks at the Ghost. *'GHOST': It worked. You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you... well, you've been dead a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand. A Fallen Captain shrieks in the background. The Ghost turns to look and then turns back to the Guardian. *'GHOST': This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to The City. Hold still. The Ghost disappears into the Guardian's inventory. *'GHOST': Don't worry, I'm still with you. We need to move. Fast. The screen fades to black. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': We won't survive long out in the open like this. Let's get inside The Wall. If the Guardian doesn't make it into the Cosmodrome for a period of time: *'GHOST': I didn't bring you back just for you to die again. We have to move. The Guardian heads into the Cosmodrome. *'GHOST': Okay, I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us. The Guardian continues further into the Cosmodrome. *'GHOST': (Whispering) Quiet. They're right above us. The Guardian continues further into a dark room. *'GHOST': Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark. We won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do. The Ghost leaves the Guardian and heads into the distance. *'GHOST': Another one of these hardened military systems and a few centuries of entropy working against me. The Ghost turns the lights. Fallen move on an adjacent bridge. *'GHOST': They're coming for us! The Ghost returns to the Guardian and opens a door. *'GHOST': Here! I found a rifle! Grab it! The Guardian picks up a Khvostov 7G-02. *'GHOST': I hope you know how to use that thing. The Guardian continues and sees a Fallen Dreg disappearing around a corner. *'GHOST': What was that? The Guardian continues further into The Wall. *'GHOST': There's more ahead! Keep it up! The Guardian finds a loot chest. *'GHOST': A loot cache. Let's see what's inside. The Guardian encounters trip mines. *'GHOST': Trip mines! Don't touch them. The Guardian continues further into The Wall and eliminates a group of Fallen. *'GHOST': The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought. Just a little bit further. Let's hope there's something left out there... The Guardian exits The Wall and enters The Divide. *'GHOST': This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can fly out of here. A portal opens in the sky. *'GHOST': Incoming! Fallen ships appear in the sky. *'GHOST': Fallen ships! This close to the surface?! The Guardian eliminates all of the Fallen from the dropships. *'GHOST': I'm picking up signs of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here. The Guardian enters Dock 13 and finds an Arcadia Class Jumpship suspended by cables. *'GHOST': There's a ship! Clear them out! The Guardian eliminates all of the Fallen enemies near the jumpship. *'GHOST': Alright, let me see if I can get us out of here. {Cutscene} The Ghost scans the jumpship. *'GHOST': It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean. *'GUARDIAN': Will it fly? *'GHOST': I can make it work. The jumpship's engines power on and the jumpship breaks free from the cables, hovering in the air. *'GHOST': Okay, it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to The City. Now, about that transmat... Fallen enemies enter the room. *'GHOST': Bringing you in! The jumpship flies out of the building. The Fallen enemies shoot at it. *'GHOST': We can come back for them when you're ready. Let's get you home. The jumpship leaves the Cosmodrome as the Exo Stranger watches. {Mission ends} {Cutscene} The jumpship flies through a storm and reaches The City. It drops off the Guardian at the Tower. *'GHOST': Welcome to the last safe City on Earth—the only place The Traveler can still protect. It took centuries to build. Now, we're counting every day it stands. And this Tower is where the Guardians live. Trivia *The Guardian will automatically be raised to Level 2 when entering Dock 13 even if they don't gain experience beforehand. References ja:立ち上がるガーディアン Category:Destiny Story Missions